Meant to Be  Love Story
by musicalrose0510
Summary: Kagome is a young girl with high social standing. InuYasha is a boy that fell in love. Will fate keep them apart, or bring them back together?


_We were both young when I first saw you_

A young boy ran through the woods, his eyes alight with laughter and joy. The birds sang as he moved quietly and quickly through the emerald green foliage, basking in the little splashes of sunshine he could find. The hems of his brown pants were dark with dirt and water from splashing across the little creaks that dotted the ground beneath his black boots. His small, button-down white shirt was rolled up at the sleeves to his elbows and the first button was undone. His shoulder length hair was tied at the nape of his neck, a few black strands falling loose.

A small girl with long, raven black curls giggled as a beautiful small butterfly fluttered to her outstretched finger. She admired the brilliant colors that decorated its wings. How she longed to fly, to be free with the small, delicate creature. But she herself was just as delicate in the eyes of her family. The butterfly launched itself into the air and several other butterflies circled above the girl's head. She laughed and twirled, her simply white gown twisting around her. Her light brown bodice was tied with green ribbon around her chest and stomach, flattering her already apparent curves. Her eyes were happy, her joy obvious as she reveled in the natural beauty.

He saw her, possibly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. To him, she was an angel. Her hair cascaded down her back in curling waterfalls. She turned to see him, her large chocolate brown eyes widening in surprise. "Hello," he said quietly. She slowly smiled and turned to completely face him. "Hello," she replied, her voice like music to his ears. Her dress was perfect, simple enough that it didn't detract from her beauty, but could only add to it. To him, she was more beautiful than the gorgeous flowers surrounding her bare feet. He noticed small white flowers weaved into her curls and bent down, plucking a beautiful brilliant red flower from the moist earth. He stepped forward and tucked the flower behind her right ear, lodging the stem in her silky black hair. She blushed a little and looked into his violet eyes.

After several hours in the flower speckled clearing, the two didn't want to part. As the girl stood to go, the boy reached out and pulled her closer to him. Leaning down, the boy stole her very first kiss. It was perfect, a gentle kiss. Her lips were full and soft, her eyes closed. Her hand gently rested on his shoulders as he brushed his fingers down her sides. He didn't move his lips at all, just resting his lips against hers. When they silently parted, she smiled softly. "Goodbye," she whispered and stepped away, turning quietly on her heel. She stepped across the moss and was almost out of the clearing before the boy ran after her. "Wait!" he called. "Will I ever see you again?" he asked her, his eyes almost panicked. She giggled softly. "Perhaps, if it is meant to be." She replied and ran off into the protection of the trees, leaving the boy in the clearing.

"It is meant to be."

_I close my eyes _

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

She stood on the balcony, her long black curls twisting in the summer breeze. Her companion, Sango, stood with her. They laughed, talking and enjoying each other's company. Kagome turned from Sango and looked out towards the forest. She always thought of that clearing when she thought of the forests. Sango laughed. "Dreaming again?" she asked with a grin. Kagome smiled. "Perhaps," she said quietly. "I still wonder if I'll ever see him again." She mused. Sango smiled and placed a hand over Kagome's. "I'm sure you will." She said. Kagome's eyes drifted back towards the tall trees. "He probably doesn't even remember me. I never even told him my name.

"She was amazing. No one could ever compare to that girl in the clearing." InuYasha said to his cousin. Miroku sighed. "It's been three long years. She never even told you her name. If you don't forget about her, you'll never find a real girl to spend your life with." He said with a raised eyebrow. InuYasha smirked. "Says the man that could never possibly settle down with one single girl; you go through women like one goes through parchment." He teased. Miroku grinned. "You are absolutely right. I have a deal for you," he offered. InuYasha grinned. "Alright, I'll bite." He said. A mischievous glint came to Miroku's eye. "If I can manage to find a girl, you will forget about that girl three years ago and you _will_ find someone. You'll take her to the ball Lord Higurashi is holding for his daughter." He said. InuYasha nodded. "You have a deal."

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

Kagome stood at the top of the tall spiraling staircase. She gazed down at the mix of beautiful ball gowns and girls with blonde hair piled atop their heads, dancing with their escorts and smiling. Kagome felt somewhat alone from where she was standing. She smoothed down her dark green gown and straightened her black bodice. Black lace gloves covered her hands and her arms up to the crook of her elbows. Her long black curls were tied loosely with black ribbon. Her chocolate brown eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner, her lips painted ruby red. Sango slowly came up behind Kagome, dressed in a gorgeous pink gown with a slit up the left leg, reaching up to her calf. The bodice was shimmering silver, her long brown hair plaited with silver ribbon. Sango gave Kagome a reassuring smile and slowly made her way down to the party. The music quieted but did not stop as Sango made her entrance as a Lady of the Higurashi house. Soon, eyes were directed to Lord Higurashi, who squeezed Kagome's hand and went down to the dance below. Then, Kagome was introduced.

InuYasha stood in the crowd with a girl hanging off his arm. Her long, straight black hair was dull and nothing like the girl's from the clearing. How he had admired those curls! Her name was Kikyo and she was dressed in an overly extravagant bright red. It threw off her icy blue eyes. Miroku was standing by the foot of the spiral staircase, waiting to escort Lady Sango as her fiancé. InuYasha couldn't believe that Miroku had actually found a girl to love for the rest of his days. It had put him in a tight spot, as this whole time he had still been searching for that one girl. He'd only invited Kikyo because she was the one that looked somewhat similar to his dream girl. He looked up as Lord Higurashi toasted his guests and turned to watch his daughter enter the ball that was in her honor. She stepped down from her spot at the top of the staircase and slowly made her way down. InuYasha's mouth practically hung open. It was _her._ Her long, gorgeous curls, her chocolate brown eyes, her full ruby red lips, her perfect figure, and the most amazing dress that fit her perfectly. She had changed so much from the girl he had met in the clearing three years ago. InuYasha pulled from Kikyo's grasp. "Perhaps you should search for another companion," he said to her, ignoring her glare and making his way through the crowd, finally discovering his lost beauty.

_I see you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

Kagome stood by Sango and her fiancé, laughing with them. "My friend can be a bit goofy sometimes, Lady Kagome," Miroku said with a grin. Kagome smiled. "Please, Miroku, we'll be family soon. Just call me Kagome." She said. Miroku nodded. "Kagome, then," he said and snaked an arm around Sango's waist, pulling her close. Kagome smiled. "You two seem so happy together. You are so lucky to have someone." She said to Miroku. Sango giggled. "She's thinking about the boy in the forest again." Miroku looked quickly at Sango. "What?" he asked. Sango grinned. "Three years ago Kagome met some boy in a clearing when she had run away from home. She instantly fell in love. He gave her the courage to come home." She explained. Kagome blushed. "I didn't run away from home, just from…" She looked down. Sango sighed. "She ran away from this life." Miroku looked at Kagome intensely. "I think I know someone you should meet." He said before looking through the crowd. Kagome followed his gaze. She watched someone make his way through the crowd towards her, that familiar smile causing her heart to pound like a drum.

"Hello," he said as he reached her, holding out a hand. "Care to dance?" he asked her. Kagome smiled and accepted his invitation. As she walked away with InuYasha, he nodded to Miroku. Miroku grinned and whispered something in Sango's ear. Her eyes widened and she watched them leave. InuYasha pulled Kagome to the center of the dance floor and twirled her into the dance. "Much more elegant than a flower filled clearing, is it not?" he whispered into her ear. He could hear her heartbeat, it was so loud. He smiled and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Nowhere near as perfect, though," she murmured and they turned slowly to the song. The orchestra played as InuYasha and Kagome danced in a different world, as if no one else existed. "I've looked everywhere for you." He murmured to her. Kagome sighed. "I've been waiting for you." InuYasha laughed. "I guess it is meant to be." He said to her. Kagome lifted her head and met his eyes. She smiled softly and he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her lips. Kagome pulled back after a second and glanced toward her father, who was watching her with a stern gaze. "Not now," she murmured. "When?" he asked. Kagome met his eyes once more. "This is meant to be." She reminded him and walked away from him as the orchestra's song ended and they started up another. He watched Kagome slowly walk to her father and a man standing beside him.

_You were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

Kagome went to her double glass doors in her room and quietly unlocked them, pushing them open and allowing the cool summer night air to enter. She slipped out onto her balcony, pulling her silk robe around her silk powder green night gown. Her feet were covered with warm night slippers. Her mussed black curls were falling over her right shoulder and her chocolate brown eyes were curious as she leaned over the stone railing on her balcony. Candles lit up the gardens below her, hanging lanterns glittering off the surface of the small pond in the center. "Kagome!" a voice called to her. Kagome looked down and her eyes lit up, InuYasha standing below smiling up at her. His white shirt was half unbuttoned, his sleeves rolled up. He was still wearing the same dress trousers from the ball. Kagome quickly ran through her room, pulling on her same white dress with the brown bodice and ran down to meet him.

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

"Stay away from my daughter!" he bellowed. InuYasha stood his ground, his shirt wrinkled, his expression determined. "I love her!" he replied, staring Kagome's father down. "InuYasha!" Kagome yelled from the top of the stairs. "Kagome, stay right there!" her father yelled. "Get out of my house, stay off my property, and away from my daughter!" he said to InuYasha. "Sir, I can't do that." InuYasha said to that. "I'll have you apprehended!" Kagome's father roared. "Daddy, no!" she cried and ran down the stairs. InuYasha stepped back. She ran towards him and he caught her in his arms. "Don't leave," she sobbed. "This is meant to be," he reminded her. Her brown eyes were red rimmed from tears, she watched him walk away. "Go upstairs," her father ordered and Kagome glared at him.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Kagome read the letter and smiled softly. She folded the letter and tucked it away into her drawer, locking it with a key she always had hidden beneath her pillow. She stood and wrapped a thin dark green cloak around her shoulders before quietly sneaking through the estate and out towards the gardens.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

Kagome ran to the clearing where they had first met. InuYasha was standing with his back to her, his white shirt wrinkled and his black hair tied at the nape of his neck. He turned at the sound of her approach and smiled. Kagome jumped into his arms and buried her face in his shoulder. "InuYasha," she whispered. He sighed and lifted her chin up for her lips to meet his. This kiss was gentle than the others, more passion and longing that had been bottled inside escaping from the both of them. Kagome lifted her hands to InuYasha's hair and tangled her hair in his black locks. InuYasha's hands tightened around her waist and pulled her to him. The kiss was long and wonderful, the two eventually gasping for breath.

'_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet _

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go, and I said_

Kagome slipped back into the house and was through the main hall before her father found her. "Where have you been?" he growled, his eyes angry. Kagome glared. "Nowhere," she said and brushed past him towards her room.

InuYasha sat with Miroku and listened to Sango talk. When she mentioned Kagome's name, he looked up. "It's terrible. Her father is arranging a marriage with Lord Koga. He is of a high standing in society, with a large estate and income. He wants her to be comfortable, but there has been rumor that she's already in love with another and he caught wind of it. He was furious and immediately sent for Lord Koga. He arrives in two days."

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

Kagome was reading another letter from InuYasha. He'd heard about the engagement with Koga. It broke his heart to think she would be with another. But perhaps he would make her happier? She could live the extravagant life she was so used to. InuYasha made well enough, but he also supported his mother. They were comfortable, but not so rich as Koga or Kagome's father. He didn't want her to be unhappy. Kagome immediately wrote back.

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

She sent the letter and waited in the clearing. She almost feared he wouldn't come, but he did. He smiled softly and Kagome pulled him in for a kiss. "Kagome," he whispered and his hands immediately untied the bodice to her dress, laying her softly on the mossy ground. Their bodies became entangled.

Some time later, as the sun began to rise, InuYasha stood, buttoning his shirt. Kagome leaned against a tree, her long black curls tangled, a flower tucked behind her right ear. It hit InuYasha how much she looked like that girl from so long ago. The girl he had fallen in love with was crying. He reached for her and brushed away her tears. "We had said this was meant to be," she whispered. "I love you," he reminded her.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

Kagome had gone to the clearing many times after that. InuYasha never showed. Every night, she cried herself to sleep. Her father attempted to make her happier, talking about her upcoming wedding with Koga, which was just six months away. He was away and would return for their celebration. Kagome only listened and nodded. Sango attempted to cheer her and comfort her, but nothing worked. InuYasha had left her alone and broken.

InuYasha watched listlessly as the world passed him by in his carriage. Kikyo closed her silver mirror and smiled. "Don't I just look lovely?" she asked. InuYasha ignored her and continued to look out the window. They were passing through town and he was envious of the lovers strolling through the shops and enjoying each other's company. "InuYasha, look! It's Lady Kagome and Lord Koga!" she said with a smile. "Let's stop and invite them to dinner!" she said and ordered the carriage to be stopped. InuYasha stiffened at the sight of Kagome hanging off Koga's arm and smiling as he led her down the road, Miroku and Sango strolling alongside them and her father conversing with Koga.

_My faith in you was fading_

_When we met on the outskirts of town, and I said_

"Master Taisho," Kagome said with a nod of her head. Sango reached up to touch her shoulder but she shook her off. Koga tightened his grip on her and kiss her cheek. "Are you tired, darling? We've been out all day." He said, looking at InuYasha. Kagome curtsied to Kikyo. "How are you, Lady Kagome?" Kikyo asked. Kagome faked a smile. "Wonderful, thank you. We were just off to dinner after shopping for a proper veil." Kagome said. She noticed InuYasha straighten at the mention of a wedding veil. Kikyo didn't notice. "Oh, but you must join us, my lady! We were just off to dinner ourselves." She exclaimed. Koga stiffened. Kagome shook her head with a smile. "We do not wish to intrude," she said, attempting to excuse herself and Koga. InuYasha stepped forward. "Please," he said, his eyes practically begging Kagome. She glanced up at Koga. He looked down at her and nodded. "Thank you for the invitation," she said to Kikyo. Kikyo grinned and quickly started walking to InuYasha's carriage.

InuYasha watched as Koga talked with Kagome and Kikyo about their wedding plans. His eyes were constantly trained on Kagome. He remembered the way she smiled with him. But then, her father had discovered her letters. He was forced to stay away, forced to "enjoy" Kikyo's company. She was nothing compared to Kagome. He longed to take her away from this idiotic dinner and talk with her privately.

As dessert and coffee was served, Kikyo turned to Koga. "Lord Koga, you say you are looking for a good gift for your bride. Well, I might have just the thing," she said. Koga nodded. "Of course," he said and stood, following her into the drawing room. Kikyo shut the door behind them. Kagome watched them go. "He said he wants to surprise me with a gift, for our estate after our wedding." She said to InuYasha without looking at him. "He wrote to Kikyo asking for advice." She said with a small smile. InuYasha frowned. "Do you love him?" he asked. Kagome then turned to him. "Love has nothing to do with this. I was backed into a corner. He is a wonderful companion." She said softly. InuYasha shoved his chair back and pulled Kagome into a kiss. She backed away.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

"I waited so long for you!" she cried, tears streaking down her cheeks. "I wrote you, I went to meet you, you never came! You didn't even tell me why!" she sobbed. InuYasha growled. "Your father found your letters. He _told_ me to stay away. I've been trying to reach you. Then I heard you were going through with the wedding. I had to think of something. I love you," he said, pulling her to him once more. She didn't fight him.

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

"You should be marrying me." He said, waiting for her response. She smiled and kissed his lips gently. "This is meant to be," she reminded him.

_Marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist as they gazed out from the balcony of InuYasha's home. His mother was out of town, giving them some privacy after their wedding. InuYasha had even dismissed the maids. He kissed Kagome and she smiled, her hands on her already growing belly.

_We were both young when I first saw you._


End file.
